Kya Dark Lineage:About the Kya Dark Lineage Wiki
This page is all about . The Kya Dark Lineage Wiki, is the only wiki about the Playstation 2, Action/Adventure Platformer video game, Kya Dark Lineage. Aus Cover= :Title: Kya: Dark Lineage :Year: 2003 :Date:May 28 :Console/s: PlayStation 2 :Genre/s: Action/Adventure Platformer :Developer: Eden Games :Publisher: Atari|-|US Cover= :Title: Kya: Dark Lineage :Year: 2003 :Date:November 14 :Console/s: PlayStation 2 :Genre/s: Action/Adventure Platformer :Developer: Eden Games :Publisher: Atari |-|Euro Cover= :Title: Kya: Dark Lineage :Year: 2003 :Date:November 28 :Console/s: PlayStation 2 :Genre/s: Action/Adventure Platformer :Developer: Eden Games :Publisher: Atari An everyday tale of a normal girl whisked away to another world where her evil Dad is enslaving the population and turning them into werewolves - Playstation ]] ''Synopsis Kya Dark Lineage stars the Titular Kya, who along with her brother Frank, is mysteriously teleported to another universe. Kya is separated from her brother, and ends up helping out a tribe of anthropomorphic wolf people, conveniently known as Nativs. Upon meeting the Nativs, she finds out that Frank has been captured by a strange man known as Brazul, who also happens to be her long lost father. Brazul, is transforming the peaceful Nativs, into vicious Wolfen. Kya decides she wants to help the Nativs, she embarks on a quest to return the Wolfen to their Nativ form, find her Brother, defeat Brazul and find the magical relics that will bring her back home. ''For more informtion about the story, check out the following pages below. Kya: Dark Lineage • Story • Script ''Popularity While the game has mixed to favorable reviews, Kya: Dark Lineage sold poorly in it's early years. With allegedly 1,700 copies from 2003-2005 1. Despite this, Kya: Dark Lineage has sold over 160,000 copies worldwide. 2. As well as being listed on Amazon as it's 289th best selling game on Bootic 3 (Lower right panel, under "Amazon Best Sellers Rank"). Advertising Kya: Dark Lineage was a victim of poor advertising, with slogans like "More fun than lint in your belly button", or KYA: Kick Your Ass . As well as 2003 having a plethora of other Action-Adventure & Platformer games, most notably "Jak & Daxter" coming out the same year, or year prior. Players may have enjoyed picking up more popular, well known games, over Kya. The Kya Wiki! The Kya Dark Lineage wiki is everything Kya Dark Lineage! It will be the biggest Kya Dark Lineage resource in the world! You can help, by adding pictures, editing articles, tips, walkthroughs and much more. To help keep the Kya community alive, we're also going to be accepting Fan Art and Fan Fiction! (But they must be separated from actual Kya information, credit and permission from the creator of the work.) We strive to have a nice environment with plenty of helpful information about the game, as well as other fun things added to the wiki. We also try to get the word out about the game, to see if maybe there is a glimmer of hope to see a sequel to the game! The Kya Sequel The creator of Kya, David Nadal. Sees Kya as his favorite project, out of all the games he has created. He would love to make a new game, but all current focus is on Eden Games current project, Gear.Club. -Source. Check Out Besides Kya Dark Lineage, we have a few non-Kya related articles, usually related in some way (Other games with strong female leaders etc.. but we want to keep those unrelated articles to a minimum as possible, as this is not a wiki about everything.) If you are new to Kya, but would like to help and don't know where to start; feel free to edit these articles. Non Kya Articles Portal'' category:Administration of this site Category:Kya Dark Lineage